<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>андердог by katushshka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388176">андердог</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katushshka/pseuds/katushshka'>katushshka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Detectives, M/M, POV First Person, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:06:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katushshka/pseuds/katushshka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- ...позавчера в вашем районе кто-то выпил человека. С сегодняшнего дня Комиссия начинает работу в усиленном режиме до поимки преступника. <br/>Меня зовут Бён Бэкхён и я вампир.<br/>И это – моя история….</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>андердог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По весне опять начались «проверки».</p><p>Козлы из Комиссии по профилактике вампиризма, как назло, приперались под самое утро, отнимая последние драгоценные минуты сна в тишине и спокойствии. Их стук в дверь я, наверно, могу узнать из тысячи звуков: пренебрежительный и тяжёлый, как будто кто-то пинает ботинком. Терпеть не могу.</p><p>Их визит, как всегда, не отличался оригинальностью. Вопросы стандартные: рождённый или обращённый? Как давно? Когда встал на учёт? Нет сам никого не обращал, упаси господь. Запасов крови хватает, на станцию обращался четырнадцать дней назад. Да, конечно, можете проверить. Нет-нет, что вы, совсем не разбудили.</p><p>Затем стандартная проверка качества гроба, пересчёт пакетиков донорской крови, сверка документации. Обычно на бумажках они копошились особенно долго: один из проверяющих пренебрежительно перебирал пронумерованные пакетики, сканируя штрих-коды портативным устройством. Ему это было противно, прям было видно. Вообще, все работники Комиссии либо ненавидят, либо боятся вампиров и, честно, я мог бы сделать «БУ!» и этих тараканов бы как ветром сдуло. Но потом бы снова нагрянули проверки, походы к вампиро-психиатру, и необходимость сдать кучу справок на вменяемость. Нет, лучше поунижаться немного и забыть. Постоянные проверки — капля в море, по сравнению с тем, что порой эти ребята вытворяют с другими, у которых всё не так хорошо, как у меня.</p><p>Где-то через час проверка была полностью завершена, и мои гости поспешно засобирались за дверь.</p><p>— Ну, что, когда в следующий раз? — злорадно поинтересовался я у проверяющего.</p><p>— Послезавтра.</p><p>— В смысле?! — обычно их визиты происходили раз в два месяца, — у меня нашли какие-то нарушения?!</p><p>Голос проверяющего приобрёл противный, металлический оттенок; его подчинённые скривили свои угрюмые рожи, ещё раз оглядев меня с ног до головы.</p><p>— Позавчера в вашем районе кто-то выпил человека. С сегодняшнего дня Комиссия начинает работу в усиленном режиме до поимки преступника.</p><p>Меня зовут Бён Бэкхён, и я вампир.</p><p>И это — моя история….</p><p>****</p><p>Дела были плохи: если кто-то из вампиров осмелился выпить человека, значит, должен был нагрянуть большой скандал.</p><p>Комиссия по профилактике вампиризма, судя по всему, по шапке уже получила, а значит, всему вампирскому сообществу Мёндона должен наступить тотальный звездец. До переезда в Сеул я ещё не попадал в такие ситуации и только слышал о том, что происходит, когда кто-то из наших полностью выпивает человека. Но по настроению ребят из комиссии вообразить было не сложно — в ближайшем будущем ничего хорошего меня не ждёт. Впрочем, я и не надеялся.</p><p>У меня оставалось ещё часа два до работы, и я решил заехать в «Летучую мышь», посоветоваться.</p><p>Хозяин этого чудесного заведения, Кёнсу, держал «Летучую мышь» уже пятьдесят лет, из всех вампирских баров Мёндона этот был — самым популярным. Название было, конечно, дурацкое, но что поделать, если в семидесятых этот товарищ фанател по готике, а потом полностью переделывать концепт уже популярного места просто не было смысла. Хотя, наверное, все и любили старую добрую «Мышь» за это: вычурность интерьера, смешные черепа под напитки, ремиксы старого панк-рока на танцполе — собственно, именно такими нас видят люди. Кто говорит, что вампирам чужда постирония, пусть отрежут лжецу его гнусный язык.</p><p>Я зашёл в пока ещё закрытый бар (на правах старого друга и бывшего диджея, здесь мне всегда были рады), помахал официантке, Сыльги, натиравшей столы до блеска и сразу направился за барную стойку. Кёнсу был рьяным фанатом своего заведения и всегда разливал напитки сам.</p><p>— Слышал новости?</p><p>— Да… — Кёнсу поставил на барную стойку бокал третьей положительной, разбавленной двумя кубиками гирудина, — сегодня все мозги вытрахали. Нагрянули аж в 9 часов, перекопали все склады и всю бухгалтерию. Кто бы не был преступником, он та ещё мразь. И уж поверь, этому парню лучше не высовываться, потому что любой из наших тут же сдаст его Комиссии и даже не задумается.</p><p>Все вампиры на Мёндоне хорошо знали друг друга, и несмотря на то, что я живу здесь всего год, я точно уверен: никто из моих знакомых убить и выпить человека не может. Поэтому, остаётся только два варианта: либо, это сделал кто-то приезжий, либо… кто-то пытается подставить вампиров. Что очень трудно провернуть: следы на коже должны быть сделаны с хирургической точностью. Кёнсу с моими догадками, в принципе, был согласен.</p><p>— Ты только сам не высовывайся со всей этой ситуацией, хорошо? Вроде говорят, что её убили как раз рядом с твоим домом. Они от тебя просто так не отстанут.</p><p>— И что? Я же, наверняка, не один на той улице живу.</p><p>— Так вот весь прикол в том, что один. Кан Сынюн уже месяц как живёт в Пусане. Заляг на дно. А ещё лучше тебе вообще уехать на какое-то время, — Кёнсу дружески потрепал меня по голове, — ты хороший парень Бэкхён и точно этого не делал. Но им на это наплевать. Так что… будь осторожен. Просто дружеский совет.</p><p>Кёнсу повторил мне третью положительную, на этот раз с цитратом натрия. Вся серьёзность ситуации стала доходить до меня только сейчас.</p><p>****</p><p>Я не смогу уехать из Сеула.</p><p>"Залечь на дно" мне просто негде. Когда я переезжал из Пучхона, я продал свою старую квартиру, где жил последние двадцать лет своей вампирской жизни. Тогда я почувствовал, что трачу время впустую: когда время больше не является драгоценным ресурсом, ты постепенно теряешь связь с реальностью. Один день становится похож на другой, который плавно перетекает в третий. Мечтать больше не о чем, цели и достижения становятся неважными и незначительными. Столица манила яркими огнями и новыми возможностями. В итоге, я снова трачу свою жизнь впустую, но теперь уже здесь, в Сеуле, под свет тех самых ярких огней и возможностей.</p><p>С такими невесёлыми мыслями я отправился на работу. Я проехался две станции на метро и вышел у круглосуточного музыкального ресторана «Мелоди».</p><p>Я переоделся в рабочую униформу: дурацкий блестящий пиджак, обтягивающие штаны и галстук-бабочка. Сегодня со мной на смене были Чонун и Тэён, не самая лучшая компания на ночь, конечно. Но гости порой, если честно бывают хуже. Здесь любил отдыхать разнообразный контингент: от стареющих чеболей до глав кындыля, и по большей части им было совсем не до моей музыки.</p><p>Переодевшись, я занял своё место за роялем, и поправил микрофон так, чтобы было удобно петь. Очередной вечер живой музыки в «Мелоди» начался. Сегодня в репертуаре был дурацкий однообразный трот. Как и вчера. Как и позавчера. Как и каждый грёбанный вечер….</p><p>Когда-то давно я хотел петь в мюзиклах. Очень сильно. У меня красивый голос и ещё в той жизни, до обращения, люди, лица которых я уже давно забыл, говорили мне, что я создан до сцены. Я очень долгое время не решался, не знаю почему, я был уверен, что у меня не получиться и не хотелось даже пробовать, разочаровывать себя. Однажды решившись, я рискнул… Я потратил пять лет на хождение по пробам, тратил на это почти всё своё свободное время в перерывах между диджейством в «Мыши» и другими случайными подработками. Пока однажды владелец одного из театров (когда я втихаря споил его после проб) честно признался мне:</p><p>— Мы не берём вампиров. Никто не берёт.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Негласное правило. Мало ли как их порой клинит, а если голод? На зрителей наброситься? Все предпочитают перестраховаться, — он закурил тонкую сигарету, — нет, вампирам не место на сцене. Пусть лучше по ночным забегаловкам шатаются.</p><p>Услышать это было тяжело. Очень. Мне потребовалось долгих шесть месяцев, чтобы начать двигаться дальше.</p><p>Потом я перебрался в Мёндон, нашёл квартиру, встретил ребят из «Мелоди». Владельцу этой богадельни было всё равно, кого брать, хоть вампира, хоть говорящего осьминога. Я согласился. Хоть какая-то сцена лучше, чем ничего, пусть она и будет перед заплывшими жиром старыми богатеями, обнимающими своих молоденьких любовниц. Кёнсу иронично называл меня «ресторанной певичкой». Мне, если честно, было уже всё равно.</p><p>— Дамы и господа, — обратился я со сцены, — с этой минуты мы исполняем по Вашим заявкам! Любая песня за умеренную плату!</p><p>Какой-то раскрасневшийся старикан с первого ряда кинул в меня пачку денег; он был уже изрядно пьян.</p><p>— Да-да, а теперь спой нам "Tears".</p><p>Я подобрал деньги с пола, стараясь держать клиент-ориентированную улыбку.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>"Tears" всегда заказывали по весне особенно часто. Особенно всякое пьяное быдло.</p><p>Часов в пять утра меня отпустили. Я успел на свой поезд в метро, перед этим на всякий случай закинувшись таблетками, чтобы не сгореть на солнце. Дико хотелось завалиться в гроб и проспать до следующей ночи, как обычно, без снов: за смену я уставал морально и физически. Поэтому, когда я поднялся на свой этаж, то совсем не заметил дверь в мою квартиру была открыта на распашку. А когда понял, сначала не поверил своим глазам.</p><p>Я зашёл внутрь: в квартире был настоящий кавардак, повсюду валялись бумаги, побитая посуда, выпотрошенная из шкафа одежда. Я проверил заначку: небольшая сумма, которую я скопил на чёрный день была на месте. Странно, кроме неё, у меня в квартире не хранилось ничего особо ценного. Хотя….</p><p>Я кинулся на кухню; самые страшные мои предположения подтвердились.</p><p> Холодильник с донорской кровью был пуст. Внутри всё как будто оборвалось.</p><p>Лучше бы взяли деньги.</p><p>****</p><p>Как же я хочу жрать.</p><p>На самом деле, это я во всём виноват: давно надо было поменять свой плохенький замок на двери, а в связи с последними событиями — тем более. Читал же буквально позавчера про участившиеся квартирные кражи. Тот же Кёнсу неделю назад говорил, что у какого-то вампира с Апкучжона точно также обчистили холодильник.</p><p>Как итог: просрал запас крови на два месяца. Думаете, получить кровь для вампира — дело пяти секунд? Как бы не так. После постановки на учёт в Комиссии по профилактике вампиризма начинается целый балаган из бюрократических проволочек, после которых, каждому выдаётся специальный ваучер, в котором отмечается посещение станции переливания, строго раз в три месяца, не более и определённое количество крови, которое выдаётся каждому. Ведь вампиры, это не люди, которые хотят есть. Животные, не более — наверняка, Комиссия именно этим и руководствовалась, когда изобретала всю эту чехарду. Так что, если заявиться туда просто так, есть два варианта развития событий. Первое — тебя пошлют заполнять бумажки. Второе — тебя просто пошлют. Испытывать ни то, ни другое особого желания не было.</p><p>Не думать о еде не получалось.</p><p>Я порой завидую людям: кроме всех прочих привилегий, типа нахождения под солнцем, им проще сдерживать голод. Вампир, досыта напившийся свежей человеческой крови испытывает не только сытость, но ощущение, очень похожее на наркотический экстаз (по крайней мере то, что я об этом знаю). Тело становится лёгким и сильным, как будто весь мир вокруг принадлежит тебе. Иногда это ощущение настолько дурманит голову, что ты не можешь остановиться, и хочется ещё, и ещё, и ещё…</p><p>Так, надо себя отвлечь.</p><p>Вроде бы люди, когда сильно хочется есть, пьют воду. Я набрал воды из-под крана, прополоскал ею рот, сглотнул. Не помогло. От воды только сильнее затошнило (впрочем, любая субстанция, кроме крови, попадающая в мой желудок ведёт себя именно так). Я выполз из ванной и плюхнулся на диван; перед глазами плыло, тело не слушалось, и двигалось медленно и лениво.</p><p>Внезапно мир на секунду замер.</p><p>Я за секунду определил, что случилось: соседи купили свежего мяса.</p><p>Я чётко это почувствовал: где-то на три этажа вниз хлопнула дверь, зашуршала целлофановая обёртка, и до меня донёсся чёткий, восхитительный запах остывшей животной крови. Кажется, это была свинья, зарезанная совсем недавно, примерно часов восемь-десять назад. В моей голове чётко возникли быстро сменяющие друг друга кадры: вот, я выбиваю соседскую дверь, это не сложно, вот я раздираю мясо зубами, но мне недостаточно, и тогда я ищу более привлекательный источник крови…нет, нельзя даже думать об этом.</p><p>Я стукнулся лбом об стену: ещё чуть-чуть и я сойду с ума.</p><p>Господи, я такой голодный, что готов наброситься даже на свинину.</p><p>*****</p><p>Как итог: я всё-таки не выдержал и попёрся на донорскую станцию.</p><p>Походы туда никогда не приносили особого удовольствия, а сейчас вообще была полная жесть: начались дикие перебои с поставками. В общем и целом, последние два года люди стали сдавать кровь меньше. И я знаю, кто был в этом виноват, все знали...</p><p>Этих ребят постоянно крутили по телевизору — секта «Очищение». По сути: кучка религиозных фанатиков, одержимых идеей переселения всех вампиров на отдельную, изолированную территорию и активно продвигающую её в массы. Делиться донорской кровью? Зачем?! Кровь дана человеку свыше Всемилостивым Господом Богом. Твари, боящиеся света солнца не заслуживают этого дара. Их на землю послал Сатана, дабы истребить человечество, и бла-бла-бла-бла. Короче, стандартная ситуация: обществу нужен был враг, и оно нашло его. И всё это под христианско-дискриминационным соусом. Я порой видел их по телевизору: ничем не отличаются от других подобных сект. Единственное — именно «Очищение» в последнее время становилось пугающе сильной. Впрочем, было понятно: идея ненависти к вампирам давно лежала на поверхности. Оставалось обернуть ей в красивую обёртку — промо-ролики по телевизору, надо отдать должное, были сделаны хорошо.</p><p>В этот раз мне повезло, врач-трансфузиолог, который меня осматривал (на бейджике было написано «Доктор Пак Чанёль, станция переливания имени святого Иакова») быстро вникнул в суть моей ситуации и попросил лишь только полицейский ордер (благо, у меня хватило мозгов позаботиться об этом). Новый ваучер был у меня в кармане.</p><p>Пока я сидел на приёме и ждал, когда доктор заполнит необходимые документы, я обратил внимание на стопку цветных брошюр на его столе. Ваучеры «Очищения». Честно, не ожидал, что их влияние настолько велико, что они могут проникнуть на станцию, по сути, единственное место, в котором вампир мог чувствовать себя безопасно, даже несмотря на тот факт, что весь персонал принципиально был человеческим (профилактика воровства крови, как говорили в Комиссии).</p><p>— Опять они, док? — ткнул я пальцем в брошюры. Доктор Пак устало запрокинул голову.</p><p>— Опять, — по его лицу было видно, как сильно они его достали, — ты извини, нас всех обязали держать эту макулатуру у себя.</p><p>— Почему нельзя убрать эти дурацкие листовки?</p><p>— Мы живём в свободной стране. У людей должен быть выбор: добровольно делиться своей кровью или считать вампиров слугами сатаны. Конституция гарантирует право на свободу слова всем.</p><p>— Не помню, чтобы в Конституции было право нести чушь.</p><p>Док улыбнулся и продолжил что-то печатать на компьютере. Было здорово видеть его улыбку: не все врачи относились к нам также хорошо и оформляли кровь без лишних вопросов.</p><p>Наконец, весь цирк со справками был пройден, и доктор вручил мне красивый, распечатанный ваучер.</p><p>— Запас на восемь недель. Но смотри аккуратно, если снова потеряешь, то больше не дадут. Ребята в хранилище и сейчас будут сопротивляться, но не обращай внимания, по закону всё чисто.</p><p>— Спасибо Вам, док, огромное.</p><p>— Пожалуйста. Будь осторожен.</p><p>Я схватил ваучер и помчался в сторону хранилища. Голову заполнило ощущение абсолютного счастья.</p><p>****</p><p>Надо сказать, что вышел я со станции поздно, по вампирским меркам, около шести утра; так как я пришёл не в свой назначенный приём, мне пришлось встать в самый конец очереди. Я шёл абсолютно довольный с ящиком, полностью нагруженным пакетиками с кровью, и не замечал вокруг никого и ничего; я был настолько голодный, что еле сдерживался, чтобы прямо на парковке не выпить один из пакетов, чего делать было совершенно нельзя. Мне в тот момент было плевать с высокой колокольни. Я знал, что я выживу, а этого знания мне было достаточно для счастья.</p><p>Это случилось прямо на пустой парковке у станции.</p><p>Удар по затылку. Вспышка света перед глазами. Я упал на сырой асфальт, скрючившись от боли. Коробка, наполненная пакетами с кровью, разлетелась в стороны, а пространство вокруг заполнилось тягучими, расплывчатыми звуками. Я почувствовал, как моё тело пинают куда-то в сторону…</p><p>Разбудил меня уже доктор Пак, его встревоженное, усталое лицо проявилось перед глазами, будто снимок с экрана, у которого внезапно выкрутили чёткость на максимум. Видимо, он уходил с работы… или на работу? Сколько вообще я был в отключке? Сознание сначала тоже было нечётким и расплывчатым, но потом….меня накрыл приступ паники.</p><p>— Док, они…. Украли…. — я почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает удушливая волна слёз, я больше не слышал, что он говорил, — док, что мне делать, что мне делать?!.. Что я теперь буду делать?!..</p><p>В тот момент я правда чувствовал, что могу умереть от голода.</p><p>Жалкое зрелище. В кино вампиров описывают сильными и сексуальными. Я только тень этого образа. Просто уставший за много лет человек. Просто существо, которое очень сильно хочет жить и которому сейчас больно и страшно.</p><p>Только если…. Нет, нельзя даже думать об этом. Я не хочу думать об этом, я совершенно точно не такой. Да даже если бы голод загнал меня в угол, я бы просто не смог. Смелости не хватит.</p><p>Доктор Пак долго смотрел на меня круглыми от страха глазами, затем его лицо приобрело выражение то ли сердитое, то ли усталое; он безразлично махнул рукой и помог мне подняться.</p><p>— Ай, хер с тобой, — выругался доктор Пак, — пошли обратно.</p><p>И так, вместе с доком мы снова вернулись на станцию.</p><p>*****</p><p>Я сидел на кушетке для сдачи крови и мирно потягивал из пакета доковскую четвёртую отрицательную. Было вкусно. Эта кровь — самая редкая, и до сего момента мне её попробовать не удавалось.</p><p>— Спасибо, док. Я, правда, не знаю, что бы я делал без вас.</p><p>Доктор Пак перевязал ранку от иглы на локтевом сгибе и убрал всё ненужное оборудование. Он взял у себя три пакета по 250 мл и да, это было гораздо больше, чем можно было сдавать за раз. Он был бледный, как полотно, но виду не подавал, даже несмотря на то, что его порой, прямо скажем, заносило. Я даже проникся уважением. Не каждый бы так смог, тем более для другого.</p><p>— Насколько ты сможешь это растянуть?</p><p>— На неделю где-то. Если очень постараюсь, то дней на десять.</p><p>— Постарайся, пожалуйста. Я за это время что-нибудь придумаю. Может, попрошу кого-нибудь из друзей сдать. Ты не пропадёшь, не боись.</p><p>Я не знал, что он там собирался придумывать. Я не знал, что делать сейчас, как словами выразить всю ту благодарность, что я сейчас к нему испытывал. Не хотелось, правда, ещё больше подставлять его: он и так очень много сделал для меня одного. Даже слишком много.</p><p>—  Можно я провожу Вас до дома? — мне, правда, хотелось отблагодарить его, но я не знал, как лучше.</p><p>— Не стоит, правда, я до машины дойду, можешь идти домой….</p><p>— Док, не спорьте, окей? Вы спасли меня. Дважды. Я вызову такси и провожу Вас до дома. Мне так будет спокойнее.</p><p>Наверное, работа и донация выжили из него последние соки и сопротивляться дальше не стал. Я взял его сумку с документами, аккуратно сложил его рабочий халат. Протянул ему полусогнутую руку, я не был уверен, что он сможет дойти до машины сам, без поддержки.</p><p>— Позволите?</p><p>— Окей, позволю, — и он прочно ухватился за мой локоть, и мы вместе пошли на парковку, медленно, шаг за шагом. Такси уже ждало на парковке; мы вместе сели на заднее сидение, и как только машина тронулась, я осторожным движением опустил его голову на моё плечо. Доктор Пак был всё ещё слишком измотан, чтобы сопротивляться и соблюдать приличия, а мне было, честно, всё равно.</p><p>— Как ты думаешь, кто сделал это? — спросил он, когда мы отъехали от станции довольно далеко.</p><p>— Не знаю. Может быть, вампир. А может быть очень-очень сильный человек: обычным ударом меня так не вырубить. Даже, наверно, если знать куда бить, чем бить и с какой силой, это мог бы сделать любой. Сами знаете, с кровью сейчас проблемы…даже если это был вампир, я его не виню.</p><p>Мы приехали в незнакомый мне, богатый район, доктор Пак тоже жил в многоэтажке, но получше моей, его квартира была пошире, и сам дом был поновее. Я довёл его до самой двери, помог ему открыть замок, дойти до дивана и снять ботинки. Доктор Пак на всю мою заботу только бессильно улыбался, ни руками, ни ногами он пошевелить уже не мог. Насколько же сильно он устал, даже представить себе не мог.</p><p>— Ещё раз спасибо Вам, доктор.</p><p>— Можешь звать меня просто Чанёль, без всех этих формальностей. Если будут проблемы, пиши мне — он набрал на моём телефоне свой номер, — Дверь можешь просто захлопнуть, замок закроется автоматически. Свет тоже можешь не выключать.</p><p>Уже на улице, я ещё долго смотрел на то, как в окнах Чанёля горит свет, до того момента, пока он не погас полностью. Надеюсь, он заснул. Отдых сейчас ему просто необходим.</p><p>Всё-таки бывают хорошие доктора. И просто хорошие люди, как доктор Пак.</p><p>Ой, то есть просто, Чанёль.</p><p>*****</p><p>Несмотря на то, что мы никак специально не договаривались, Чанёль (или же всё-таки лучше звать его доктор Пак?) написал мне первым.</p><p>— Приезжай на станцию. Второй этаж, лаборатория 315.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Приезжай, пожалуйста. Ты единственный, кто ответил, больше мне некому позвонить. Не переживай, охранник тебя пропустит.</p><p>На часах было половина третьего, и хорошо, что в этот день у меня был выходной. Я всё ещё чувствовал себя должным, поэтому нехотя выполз из гроба, накинул первое, что попалось под руку, и поплёлся до ближайшей станции метро. На станции было не так людно, как в приёмном покое, лаборатории стояли мирно в ряд, тихие, пустынные. Я сказал на посту, что ищу 315 лабораторию, охранник нехотя протянул мне магнитный ключ-пропуск и указал вглубь коридора, что-то проворчав себе под нос. Кажется, он назвал доктора Пака «этим долбанутым шизиком». Мда, вежливости, видимо, не учили.<br/>Когда я зашёл в лабораторию, увидел тело. Доктор Пак лежал на полу лицом вниз и не шевелился.</p><p>— О, ты здесь. Ты быстро, — он с трудом передвигал губами, но слова вроде бы произносил разборчиво.</p><p>— Что случилось?! Вам плохо?!</p><p>— Всё в порядке. Я просто помогал в эксперименте одному моему коллеге-неврологу испытывать одно новое перспективное лекарство.</p><p>— Может нужно вызвать скорую?</p><p>— Ну-у-у-у, дело в том, что этот эксперимент не очень законный, — я нервно дёрнулся, — не, ты не переживай, Кенсу предполагал, что может возникнуть подобный эффект и подготовил антидот. Но в скорую звонить не надо, не-не, — я осторожно перевернул его на спину, стараясь ничего не задеть — в вену умеешь делать уколы?</p><p>— Умею.</p><p>— Всё необходимое найдёшь на столе.</p><p>Я закатал рукав, наложил жгут и ввёл лекарство: всех вампиров учат первой медицинской помощи на случай… ну, если мозги окончательно поплывут. После антидота я почувствовал, как мышцы доктора Пака под моими руками потихоньку начинают оживать, но идти он всё ещё не мог. Я предложил отвезти его домой и, честно, мне не особо нужно было его согласие.</p><p>— Уже второй раз мы встречаемся и второй раз я тащу Вас на себе.</p><p>— Неплохая же тенденция, ты чего, — слабо улыбнулся доктор Пак.</p><p>— Да, действительно. Очень даже неплохая. Даже вполне себе приятная.</p><p>Я отвёз его домой, снова на такси, снова поднял на нужный этаж, но в этот раз выгрузил уже в спальне. Удалось рассмотреть интерьер: квартира была однокомнатная, но зато просторная и светлая, хотя над уютом особо не старались, везде валялись какие-то бумажки, грязная одежда, упаковка из-под доставки еды. Когда я уже уложил доктора Пака на постель, телефон в кармане его халата зазвонил, он было дёрнулся ответить, но я настойчиво уложил его обратно.</p><p>— Лежите, доктор. Вам нужно отдохнуть.</p><p>Я сбросил звонок и поставил телефон заряжаться, провод валялся тут же. Пароля не стояло, и я быстро пролистал список контактов. Кроме моего номера у него были забиты номера сестры и мамы, номер «научрук», номер «До Кенсу» (звонил, кстати, он). И всё. Ни друзей, ни коллег. Странно. Он испытывает странные лекарства на себе, социальных связей почти нет. Неудивительно, что охранник назвал его «долбанутым шизиком». Впрочем, какое мне дело. Я знаю, что доктор Пак добрый и отзывчивый, а всё остальное — абсолютно не важно.</p><p>Пока я возился с чужим телефоном, на мой пришло смс-оповещение: Комиссия по профилактике вампиризма просит явиться завтра в 3 часа в Главное Управление по городу Сеул. А не пойти бы ли им в жопу, а? Ну, нет, сегодня портить настроение этими придурками я не собираюсь.</p><p>Я заглянул в спальню: доктор Пак снова был настолько уставший, что вырубился почти мгновенно. Я бесшумно подошёл к его кровати: он спал на правом боку, свернувшись калачиком. Наклонившись поближе, я увидел, что он улыбается во сне. Как мило. Словно ребёнок спит, а не взрослый.</p><p>Я поцеловал его в лоб: он был сухой и тёплый, очень тёплый. Давно я не чувствовал чего-то настолько тёплого. Странно и приятно. Больше странно. Или приятно? Не знаю. Прикосновение к живому, человеческому теплу будило во мне старые, давно забытые эмоции, которые, я кажется, не испытывал очень давно. Я даже забыл, как назвать из. Может быть, вспомню, узнаю.</p><p>Наверно, лучше остаться здесь на ночь на тот случай, если Чанёлю понадобится помощь. Пару ночей без сна я мог выдержать спокойно.</p><p>Я устроился в кресле напротив в кровати, включил какую-то бессмысленную ерунду в наушниках. Мысль провести ночь здесь пришла мне спонтанно и совершенно не вызывала никакого беспокойства.</p><p>Спите спокойно, добрый доктор Пак Чанёль. Пусть сны вам снятся только хорошие.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>